A Twisted Tale of The Little Mermaid
by FlyToYourHeart
Summary: A fanfic requested by daniellm. Her original plot inside Chapter 1. Please read and review! (Flounder found out Ursula's scheme, goes to tell Scuttle, and Scuttle tells Ariel and Sebastian.) Read the story for more. CHAPTER 6 (or 5 I should say) IS UP!
1. Author's Note

_**Hello! Welcome to my Disney's The Little Mermaid fanfic. This story was requested by daniellm. If you want to skip to the story, go ahead, but you'd be missing out on some important information about this story.**_

_**I wrote a lot, and I mean a lot, of twists. Perhaps 60-70% of it, but it does go very much in line to the plot she gave me. So in this particular chapter, I am going to give you the original plot. Read, compare, review and tell me what you think. As I put in twists, she gave me new ideas of where to go on what I left off on. But to make it the way it is, I had to spin it into this certain shape. Please read and review!**_

_**Here's the original plot from daniellm:**_

Ariel decides to go down to see Eric and Grimsby introduces her to Vanessa and she sees the necklace and tries to grab it, but Grimsby pulls her away and she points to Grimsby about the necklace. Grimsby tells her that Eric and Vanessa are getting married and there is nothing that can be done. Grimsby takes Ariel back to her room, but on the way, Ariel runs back and grabs the necklace, but Vanessa pushes her and Ariel falls on the stairs and hurts her head and the necklace falls from her hand, brakes, and her voice returns. Eric comes out of the spell and asks what happened.

Vanessa/Ursula tells him to enjoy his time with Ariel because at sunset she would be hers. Ursula breaks a window and turns herself into some kind of bird. Eric goes to window. He turns and sees Grimsby with Ariel who is laying on the floor not moving. Eric picks her up and takes to her room. Eric pulls a chair up and holds her hand and asks her to wake up and tells her he's sorry and he kisses her.

Some time later (around noon) he is looking out the window. He hears the bed sheets moving and Ariel begins to wake up. Eric goes over to her and tells her that he's glad that she is awake and asks who that lady was that changed herself into a bird. Ariel who still doesn't know that her voice is back starts to cry and Eric hugs her and he kisses her again and he tells her that nothing will happen to her. He tells her that he lost the girl who resuced him and he's not going to lose Ariel. He goes to the window. Ariel looks at Eric then at Sebastian who knows that they kissed. He whispers to her that she has her voice back and she smiles and begins to sing Part of Your World again.

_**Of course, I had to fix the misspellings and correct the grammar. After all, not being careful does that. (I can't say I'm that good at grammar. I'm not sure, because I've been told I wasn't.**_

_** Anyway, enough with the babbling. You can read the story now.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Eric's birthday is July 16. I had to read the plot for the movie to find the correct date of when a particular scene took place.**_

_**This chapter was completely my idea, not daniellm's, but she said she likes it.**_

July 18 at Night

...

Flounder did his best to avoid Atlantica, since he didn't want to be confronted. He was Ariel's best friend and the only one who gave her unconditional support, and everyone knew that.

His thoughts about Ariel were cut short when he heard a loud noise. It was coming from the Evil Sea Witch's lair. He quietly swam closer, making sure he was carefully hidden. What he saw and heard shocked him. Ursula was a human speaking with Ariel's voice! 'What's she going to do?' he asked himself. "...Ariel and the sea will be mine!" she cackled. Flounder gasped. It was a good thing Ursula's sea pets were asleep.

He immediately turned and swam as fast as he could. He needed to get the news to Sebastian or Scuttle if he wasn't able to get the news to Ariel. He went to Scuttle's home, a small island near Eric's Kingdom. 'He should be there, he must!' Flounder exclaimed.

He sighed when he lifted his head up above the surface of the water. "Scuttle! Scuttle, come here!" he shouted. "O, Flounder! What brings you here? Did Eric kiss Ariel yet?" Scuttle playfully asked, as soon as he heard Flounder. "I don't know. I have news, terrible news, that you need to tell Ariel!" Scuttle stood still. "Okay, I'm ready," he said. "It's urgent. Ursula is planning to become a human with Ariel's voice, which if I remember right, is contained in a necklace, and after sunset tomorrow plans to steal Atlantica and keep Ariel," Flounder mumbled.

"What!? You mean...But I can't tell her now, it's night." "Tell her _now_!" Flounder interrupted. Scuttle winced before flying away. Scuttle flew towards her room. "Ariel!" he exclaimed. "Ah! Oh, what does the bird want now?" Sebastian annoyingly asked. "Flounder gave me urgent news! It's about Ursula," Scuttle told him. Ariel stood up eagerly and worried. "What about the Witch?" Scuttle's eyes widened. "Seriously, Mr. Crab, are you not worried that Eric might marry a human-transformed Ursula with a striking likeness as Ariel, using _her voice_!?" he glared. Ariel and Sebastian gasped. "And that is not all! Ursula intends to steal Atlantica and bond Ariel to her forever!"

Ariel burst into tears before fainting. "We must do something, but what?" Sebastian asked. "We'll see in the morning. I can't think at the moment," Scuttle replied, flying off afterwards.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Okay, here is the story requested by daniellm with the twists I made.**_

July 19 (Morning)

...

Ariel woke up early in the morning, the time when everything was calm and peaceful. She looked at Sebastian, who was awake by the window. She picked up the crab and a tear fell from her eyes, remembering what Scuttle had said last night. What could she possibly do against Ursula's witchery?

She put Sebastian on the floor and ran to the door. She wanted to see Eric, to see how he was faring. But she stopped running when she heard a conversation. "Well, Eric. It appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does in fact exist. And she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear," she heard Grimsby tell him. She walked toward them, seeing a brunette maiden.

She recalled what Scuttle said, and remembered that Ursula had put her voice in a shell.

She saw Grimsby tell Eric something, of which she hadn't been paying attention. "Ah! Ariel, come here. Meet Eric's bride-to-be, Vanessa. And Vanessa, meet Ariel," Grimsby told both of them. Vanessa smiled at her, and in return Ariel slightly smiled. That's when she saw a necklace hanging down. It was not just any necklace, but a shell as its ornament, the very shell Ariel was sure her voice had been put into. She used the opportunity to grab and tear the necklace from her, but Grimsby held on to her. "My dear, is something wrong?" he asked. Ariel desperately gestured with her hands, pointing at the necklace and her own neck. "Ah, no. It's hers. Besides, there are better shell necklaces, my dear. Let me escort you back to your room." As he lead her the other way, it hadn't even been three seconds when she ran from him and fastened her arms to Eric. "Ariel, what...-my dear, you can't have him. He's getting married to Vanessa, and there's nothing that can be done. Come here now."

Ariel reluctantly went with him, sad and worried. She wished she had her voice.

As they were half way back to her room, Grimsby spoke to her. "The ship will leave after dinner and the wedding will begin before sundown," Grimsby explained. 'Before sundown? I-.' Running back to where Eric and Ursula-in-disguise was, Ariel lashed after the necklace. As Vanessa looked coyly at Eric, she had not seen Ariel until the last second. "Hm? What―what are you doing? That's mine! Why, you little-!" she screamed, pushing Ariel backwards the hardest way possible. Ariel fell on her head, quite injured, but she got the necklace. It was not even two seconds when her voice, though unseen, returned.

"What―what happened?" Eric asked, out of the trance Ursula had put him under. "Nothing," Ursula quickly told him. Her voice turned to normal, but Eric hadn't noticed. "Eric, something is wrong with Ariel," Grimsby told Eric, walking towards the three. "Ariel?" Eric asked, looking down at Ariel. She was sobbing in pain. "Are you alright?" he asked again, kneeling down. Grimsby walked over to Ursula. "I am so sorry, Vanessa. We apologize," he told her. Ursula smiled evily. "No need to be. Have a nice time with Ariel, because at sunset, she will be _mine_!" she cackled. Her voice shocked Grimsby in his place with wide eyes, silencing him.

She threw the door open, and ran to the seashore before transforming into her octopus self. It was where Eric had been playing the flute the night before and where he came under Ursula's spell. (Scuttle got the news to her after this happened. She was brushing her hair with the fork by the window, seen by Eric and Grimsby, and so Eric had been under the spell for a short period of time).

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 3

Eric lifted Ariel's unconscious body onto his strong arms and carried her to her room, with Grimsby following him. Sebastian heard a noise, and hid. When he saw Ariel unconscious, in Eric's arms, and Grimsby there too, he decided to listen in.

"Eric, do you still want to marry Vanessa?" Grimsby asked. "I have no idea why you would. Was I just having a nightmare? Nothing of the sort has ever happened, and it's just-." It was just unbelievable, impossible.

"Who's Vanessa?" Eric asked, looking up at him. "What?" Grimsby asked, snapping his head out of the clouds. "Who's Vanessa? I never asked for a wedding, and there's no one of my kingdom named Vanessa," he told him.

Grimsby furrowed his brows together as he looked at him with confusion. "Vanessa is the brunette maiden you brought to me, and you insisted that a wedding be held at sunset. You couldn't have forgotten, you were just with her a few minutes ago." Eric looked down, trying to remember. "I―I don't remember such a thing happening, Grim. All I remember was that after you left last night, I threw my flute into the ocean and started walking my way inside, but I heard the voice again and walked over. I saw a young lady singing on the beach, and then I, I guess, blacked out," Eric explained.

Grimsby's expression lightened up in realization. "You were probably just hallucinating, because Vanessa's voice had just turned hideous before she ran out. Honestly, I see that as completely strange. She is evidently a daughter of a witch who is after you so she can be queen. So then, your dream girl is proven to be nonexistent." Eric sighed. "I guess you're right. But Ariel―she seems to be mute. I can't have a mute wife, and this kingdom can't have a mute queen. And I don't want to settle down with just _anybody." **(**_**Please see the bottom of the page)****  
**

"Well, that's your problem then. I'll see you at lunch." With that, Grimsby left.

Eric's eyes became filled with sadness and heartbreak. He didn't _really _believe Grimsby. Inside of him, something was telling him that the girl who saved his life was real. Although he didn't remember anything about meeting someone who supposedly had his savior's voice, he knew that she wasn't who rescued him. It was someone else, but he didn't know who. And he was sure it wasn't Ariel because, right from the start, she was mute.

Eric sighed once more, then stood up and walked over to the window. "I wish I had woken up earlier when that girl was singing to me. I would've asked what her name was, what country she was from. Then I would've looked for her and she would be here with me...right now. But I lost her when she ran away."

He looked at Ariel and knelt down, taking her hand into his. "I'm not going to lose you, Ariel. Not you too," he told the slumbering Ariel. He knew he loved her. She was his type, but not his savior; he assumed she wasn't. "I wish you were her " was all he said before giving her a kiss several seconds later.

Sebastian gasped with wide eyes. He had kissed her. It was far from sunset, and he had kissed her. She would be a human unlimitedly. 'Once Eric is out of here, I must tell Ariel,' he thought.

**Please review!**

**[A/N]**

**In case you're wondering why Eric can't have a mute wife, like one person commented, I'd be glad to answer:**

**Well, for one thing, any children Ariel would have (like in the sequel film) would not have the benefit of hearing their mother. Not just skin contact, but also their voice has a large impact on a child's life. Second, you can't expect a queen to rule being mute if the king is away. And if someone did the job for her, the only role she'd have is wife and mother. Marriage is about communication too, you know. That is one of the things that strengthen a marriage, and Ariel wouldn't like to be mute forever, would she?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here it is! I don't know when the next update is.**

July 19 (Afternoon)

Eric went out of her room only once, and that was to eat. He ate lunch early. He now was in Ariel's room again. Sebastian didn't get a chance to tell Ariel, as she was sleeping more deeply than usual. So he had to hide when he heard Eric's footsteps.

Eric's mind was blank as he gazed at the ocean. He had been waiting for Ariel to wake up, but she didn't. It was a beautiful afternoon, and he wanted to go out sailing like he usually did...but this time, with Ariel.

...

Dream Sequence:

_She was a mermaid once again, under the sea. But she wasn't in Atlantica. As she looked around, she saw a large shadow coming towards her. Ariel waited to see what would happen. "Ariel?" a voice called. It was Ursula! She tried to swim away, out of her lair. But she couldn't. It was as if chains were around her small wrists._

_"No need to be afraid. Your mine now, and you'll never see lover boy again!" Ursula smiled evily, maniacally laughing. "No!" Ariel wanted to say, but no sound came out of her. She looked down at the ocean floor. She was a mermaid, but her voice didn't return. And under Ursula's control, she couldn't see Eric or tell her father. 'That is, if Daddy would at least try to understand,' she thought._

_"Here he is!" Ursula exclaimed. Ariel saw a reflection of Eric. He was sobbing and frustrated. Then the reflection disappeared, and Ursula laughed maniacally again. Ariel's eyes became teary._

...

Ariel moaned, sifting her head from side-to-side. "Ariel?" Eric asked, looking behind him. "Are you awake?" he asked again. Ariel continued moaning, so he sat beside her. "Ariel, wake up! It's okay," he urged. Ariel jerked up, wide eyes scanning the room. Eric winced a bit at the sudden jolt.

Ariel smiled at the sight of him, pulling him in a warm embrace, which made Eric chuckle. "Ariel, it's okay. Let go." Ariel obeyed, smiling at him. "Have a bad dream?" he asked. Ariel nodded, frowning.

'O my...throat!' Ariel thought, clutching her neck. "What? You thirsty? Need some water?" Eric asked. Ariel nodded. "Alright, then."

Sebastian, unseen to them, sighed. This was his chance.

Eric left. Ariel's expression saddened, thinking about the dream. Ursula would be back.

"Ariel!" Sebastian ran towards her. "He kissed you! While you were asleep! You have your voice back!" Ariel gaped at him, smiling. "Really?" she tried. Yep, he was right! Her voice returned.

"Oh, Sebastian! I'm so happy!" she smiled, and kissed him. "Now if I only knew how to explain to Eric." Footsteps were heard. "Ariel?" a voice called. Sebastian hid quickly. Eric came in. "Here it is," he presented. "Would you like to go out somewhere, probably sailing?" he asked. Ariel looked down. She had her voice back, but wasn't sure it was best.

So all she did was nod, beginning to drink so her throat would stop hurting. Eric went back to gazing out the window.

As soon as Ariel finished, Sebastian whispered to her: "Ariel, sing the song you sang to him. He only remembers the voice." She looked down. It was obvious now. The Sea Witch told her men on land preferred silent women, but Eric had rejected her as his savior, because she gave up her voice. Ursula lied.

Ariel sighed.

_"What would I give to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?"_

At hearing this, Eric turned around.

_"Where would we walk_

_Where would we run_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world."_

After concluding, Ariel looked at him with hopeful eyes. She was hoping he would come to know it was her who saved him. He just had to.

After a long period of silence, Ariel decided to break it. "Eric? Are you alright?" she asked. "It was me. I saved you."

"Ariel, you...-but how? How is it you now speak?" he asked, walking towards her. "I tried to tell you, but I couldn't. I wanted to. I gave up my voice just to be here with you," she told him. "How could you give up your voice? People simply just lose their voice for a short period of time, and this rarely happens in one's life, if not at all."

"I-" she was interrupted when they heard a knock at the door. "Eric, are you-? O, there you are. How about lunch?" Grimsby asked. "Already had lunch, Grim," Eric answered.

"Now I can explain myself to both of you!" Ariel excitingly exclaimed. "Er, may I ask what is going on?" Grimsby asked, looking at the two. Ariel happily squealed, giving him a big hug. "I have my voice back. I can talk now!"

"Huh? What-but how? O, my...now I'm certain this is a dream." Eric walked over to him. "Grim, just listen to her explanation," he urged. Grimsby looked at her in disbelief. "Well, I...do you believe in merpeople?" she asked. Merpeople were strictly ordered not to show themselves, and it would be foolishness to say anything about something no human has ever seen.

"Merpeople? Grim doesn't believe in them. Our sailors do, but I'm not sure if I do," Eric answered. "Of course I don't, Eric. It is nonsense," Grimsby told him. "Grim, please."

"Have you ever heard of King Triton?" Ariel tried again. 'How am I going to explain to them? If one doesn't believe, it would be silly to prove you do.'

"O, yes! Some of our sailors mentioned him. Why?" Ariel looked down and sighed. "I am a mermaid myself, and he is my father," Ariel gave up. "I saw you in the ship, and fell in love with you. When I saw you were drowning, I couldn't let you die. I asked the Sea Witch, Ursula, to give me legs, but I had to sacrifice my voice. She told me humans prefer silent women, but I guess she wanted to use it for her benefit."

"So I wasn't dreaming? That lady was real?" Grimsby asked. "Ask Scuttle and Sebastian," Ariel told him. "Who are they?" he asked. "O, my friends. Scuttle is a seagull and Sebastian is a crab." Sebastian gasped in shock. "Ariel! How could you?" Sebastian demanded, coming out of his hiding place.

This scared Grimsby out of place. "Sebastian? What do you mean?" Ariel wondered. 'They will have to know about you sometime,' she thought.

"What do I mean? I'll tell you what I mean! How could you let these humans know about us, that we exist?" Sebastian glared at her. "Sometime in the future, they would have to know anyways. Am I not marrying him soon?"

Eric chuckled and blushed at her saying this. "Well, Ariel. I'm not saying I don't want you to be my wife, but that was quite funny," he said. A red blush now came on Ariel's face.

"Can there still be a wedding before sunset, Grim? I would like to marry this charming rescuer of mine," Eric smiled, snaking his arm around Ariel's back. [A/N: _How romantic..._of me to write this, and without even thinking, *chuckles,* I mean of Eric]

"Eric, are you sure?" Grimsby asked. Just earlier that day, he was under a spell, though that'd mean he insisted a wedding under the spell. True enough, he had gotten to know Ariel the past three days.

Eric's face grew firm. "Yes, Grim, I'm sure. I am not under any spell, thankfully, this time. And if Ariel's father is a king, I'd be overall marrying a princess, like you wanted. And I love her."

"O, but Eric―," he started, but was interrupted. "Grim!"

"Well, I would then have to―alright. But I still think it's too early." Grimsby walked out of the room.

"I love you too, Eric," Ariel smiled.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1

**I'm so sorry for having anyone wait this long. I've been quite busy, but also slacking off. But here it is, at least part of it anyway. I'll try to get the other half done. I also haven't been on FanFiction since, and I love how everything is smaller.**

**Please review!**

* * *

July 19 (Later That Afternoon)

All afternoon, Eric and Ariel sat on the beach, talking. Now that she had her voice, bonding with one another was much easier, but it was also awkward. It was as though they had known each other for a long time, or as if they were strangers talking to one another intimately. And ever since she met Eric, on land for the first time ever with legs, she couldn't speak to him. She virtually knew not a single thing about him, and nothing really about the human world. (A/N: I would think that Ariel virtually knew nothing much about him. I mean, her time spent with Eric was a lot more than the time spent talking, at least on Eric's part and Ariel's nodding.)

Behind them, which was where Eric had been when he saw and was placed under Ursula's spell, was Grimsby. Sunset would be in an hour and a half, and it seemed like Eric forgot about his wedding plans. Grimsby would be confronted or asked why he had not said anything about it, and he did not want that to happen.

Clearing his voice, he walked towards Eric and Ariel. "Ahem," Grimsby grunted. Eric looked up behind him, and smiled.

"Hey, Grim. Is everything going well?" Eric asked.

"Everything is being done just as you wanted. But there won't be any wedding if the bridegroom and his bride are not boarded on the ship," Grimsby told him.

Eric rubbed his head. "Did the time go by that quick?" he asked, more to himself than to Grimsby and Ariel.

"The sun will be setting in less than two hours..." Grimsby paused.

"Okay. Let's go, Ariel," he said after getting up, extending his hand for Ariel to reach. Ariel looked puzzled. "Um...My hand? It's a polite thing to do. I extended it to help you in standing up."

Ariel looked calm again and accepted his hand.

**I remembered that Ursula as Vanessa readied herself for her 'wedding' inside a room in the ship, so I thought Ariel should prepare on the ship too. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
